Grace The Muse
by crlexi
Summary: Grace The Muse is the reason for your ideas the inspiration you just suddenly get. What happens when ideas come to life and reek havoc. Grace must fight along side the Guardians to protect the world.
1. Grace

**I don't own anything but Grace, the plot, and the title.  
**

**Chapter 1**

The only thing I remember was a rainbow moon shining in the night sky, maybe I just imagined it. That's what I do, my name is Grace but I am also know as The Muse. When I woke up it was light morning, sun high in the sky, and no clouds to block it, until I looked down. That's when I screamed. There had been clouds in the sky, the only reason I didn't see them was because I was hovering over them,then I went down. I imagined I had a rainbow to land on as I grabbed my golden necklace. I didn't know how I did it but suddenly my necklace glowed and I landed on top of the most beautiful rainbow I'd ever seen. That was how I found out about my powers.

When I saw the rainbow moon again it told me my name and what I was meant to do. He said that I must help peoples imaginations and help them invent. So that's what I did, for 300 years I inspired every person, every artist, and I occasionally inspired myself to create beautiful pieces. But whenever I tried to talk to someone, they didn't hear me, they didn't see me, to them I didn't exist I was just the inspiration that they never saw. There was a time when people thought that I existed but even that didn't last for long, now I'm just a name for inspiration. So for nearly 20 years I've been slone painting, reading,and dreaming in the glaciers of the arctic ocean that I call home. I didn't know why but I felt something was missing, something not even my imagination could give me. I knew that it had to lie in the memories that I couldn't find. Every night I begged the man in the moon to give me answers, to tell me what was missing. I never got an answer, till he showed up.

**I would appreciate some reviews  
**


	2. Real

**I don't own anything besides Grace, the plot, and the title**

**Chapter 2**

It was another snow day for the kids in the small town of Wintercrest, thanks to Jack Frost of course. He helped Jamie and his friends have the biggest sled race in years. "Come on Jack!" yelled Jamie. The Guardian leaned on his twisted wood staff, blue eyes sparkling as he laughed at the kids riding on their sleds, attempting to get around his ice track.

Unfortunately the fun didn't last long for soon Jack got thrown into a sack and thrown into a portal (again), on his way to Norths. "Jack!" yelled the jolly old man with his red suit and deep Russian accent. His smile could have put the sun to shame. Jack climbed out of the sack and dusted himself off. "How many times do I have to say I hate that?!" he whined. " How many times you said it?" smile still going. Then Jack noticed the giant blue and white Bunnymund in the corner. "Hey Kangaroo" he teased. Bunny glared at him. "He's just teasing Bunny" giggled the beautiful sprite near the wall. "Hi Jack" Tooth came over and gave Jack a hug than obsessed over his white teeth again. "Okay, so can someone tell me what's going on? Jack said while nudging the fairy away.

"Have you ever heard of the Muse?" bellowed North. "Ah...no" he said. "She is a spirit in control of all imagination," North said, "she can change any idea you have, give you any, and she does amazing work with art and books." The toymaker started wandering off into space till Sandy brought him back. Jack hadn't even noticed the little dream man. "Either way," Bunnymund continued. "We need her help. There are storybook villains coming to life and we don't know why. Crikey, there's Voldemort, the Red Queen, Opal Koboi, and some tiger guy."

Jack just laughed.

"What are you laughin' at?" the bunny shouted. "Oh come on, this is some kind of prank isn't it? You know prank the new guardian? I mean seriously storybook characters coming to life, imagination controller, and you expect me to believe that!?" "Yeah, we do" Tooth said sternly. Jack immediately stopped, if Tooth was being serious than it really was a bad situation.

"Okay so what am I doing here? Why don't you go get this Muse lady and ask her for help?" he asked. "Because you're the only one who can talk to her" North explained. Jack was seriously confused now. "Why can't Tooth or Sandy get her?" he said. "Why does it have to be me?" North didn't explain and just sent him to the giant iceberg where The Muse lived.

As soon as Jack left he wondered how he was going to convince her and why he had to be the one to do it anyway. Come on he's Jack Frost he doesn't have the best welcoming list. All people really liked him for was his snow and cold no school days, and it seemed like she enough of those here. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that the other Guardians were hiding something about her from him. When he arrived he went to the front door of an ice blue cottage, on one of the largest glaciers, and knocked.

"Go away" yelled a pretty, musical voice from inside. He knocked again. This time, the voice cam and pulled the door open. "I said go away!" She was a young, kinda pretty, girl with black hair and muddy brown eyes. She was wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans. Her eyes were turning a kind of threatening red, when they widened at the person at the door. "Hi! I'm Jack Frost and I need to…" he didn't get to finish. She had fainted on the spot.


	3. Secrets

**Chapter 3**

I didn't know what to do. The Muse had just passed out in front of me! I was about to try to wake her up when her form started changing and she started twitching. I had no idea what was going on, she was out cold but she was going between brown haired, blond haired, African-American, and Asian girls all at once. All I could do was pick her up bridal style with her head resting against my chest and start flying back to Norths workshop. I don't know how long it was until I got back but as soon as I saw the doors of the building I shouted for Tooth and North.

I rushed into the building, heading straight to the infirmary. They must of heard me because they were in there not even a second after I laid the Muse on a hospital bed. Her form was still flickering but it seemed slower and she had almost stopped fidgeting. "Jack!" Tooth yelled. "What did you do to her?!" "I don't know!" I said. "Okay, calm down, what happened?" North asked. "I went to her place and knocked on the door a few times." I explained. "When she cam out I told her who I was. I was about to tell her why I was there when she passed out!" North has a look of sympathy on his face while Tooth was in full force panic. "Leave" she said. "What?" "I said leave, you to North." she said worryingly. So that's what we did.

After we got back to Norths private workshop I asked him if he knew why she did that. "I do not know" he said. "Well what I know is that you and the rest of the Guardians are hiding something from me." I said, voice rising. "Who is she? Why did I have to be the one to ask her for help? Why did she faint on the spot when she saw me? I thought I was apart of this team, I thought I was in the loop but apparently not, or else you would have told me what was going on. I'm going to go see if she's okay then I'm leaving and going home. I QUIT!" With that I stormed out of the office and headed for the infirmary.

I knew that yelling at him wasn't right and I shouldn't have quit. I didn't even know if you could. But I was sick of not knowing. My hand was so tight around my wood staff that you'd think it would break, I was just that mad. That girl had just fainted at the sight of me and no one would tell me why. When I got there Tooth stopped me from going inside. "What's the problem? Why can't I go in?" I asked. Tooth just glared at me in a way that said 'not a good idea'. Now I was really annoyed. "I thought you guys were my friends and didn't keep secrets from me. I just wanted to see if she's alright." I shouted. Frost shot from the bottom of my staff and covered the floor, the temperature dropped with my along with my trust and light-hearted nature. I heard a moan coming from inside and I was tempted to freeze Tooth and just go inside, but I just turned around and flew through an open window for home.

As soon as I got to the ocean I immediately wanted to go back and apologize for everything I said, but I couldn't. They kept things from me, things I should know, and I didn't want to help anymore. When I got home I went to the frozen lake. I wanted so badly yo jump back in and beg the man in the moon to change me back, but I knew he wouldn't. He would keep me here as the Ice King, the Guardian of Fun. It wasn't like I had asked for this to happen, I didn't want to become a Guardian in the first place. I sat down next to a frozen tree, one question still going through my mind.

What weren't they telling me?


	4. Awake

** Chapter 4**

It had been two days since Jack had brought Grace to the North Pole. Grace still hadn't woken up and the Guardians were getting worried. "It's been two days since she got here, two days since Jack quit. What are we going to do if she doesn't wake up soon?" Tooth frantically said. "Even then, Jack's the only one she will trust after that." Tooth was flying around so fast you'd have thought she was just a trick of the eyes. "Okay, I still don't understand what happened to the girl." Bunny said. "How many times do I have to say it?! The only way a spirit can remember things without looking at their memories, is when they see someone important or meaningful in their last life. The Muse was Jacks girlfriend before he became Jack Frost. They were a truly rare couple, in true love. Which is why I knew Jack would cause the memories to come back." Tooth explained. That's when Grace woke up. "Ow, my head. Where am I? Jack?" she called. The Guardians rushed in. "AH!" Grace screamed and started freaking out. While Tooth calmed her down, North explained where she was and what had happened. When she asked where Jack went the Guardian just looked away. "What happened?!" she asked, worried. "Why didn't he stay?" "Well he kinda didn't know who you were." said North. "What!" "It long story. You didn't look like you, we not tell him why he must be one to go get you, we not tell him who you really are, he get mad, he quit being guardian and leave. Okay story not so long after all." he said. "We didn't think you or him get mad." "Let me get this straight. I just went through a lot of pain to remember my life after looking at my old boyfriend, who you don't tell a single thing about me, or why out off all the Guardians he had to be the one to come and get me, and you didn't expect either of us to get mad?!" She said fuming. "Yes?" he whispered. "Are you crazy?"

After a short argument about that subject, Bunnymund intervened and told the Muse why she was there, and what they needed her help for. "Wait a minute, did you say storybook villains coming to life?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" "Oh no" her face paled with fear. " I thought I had locked them away, I thought they couldn't get out." she said to herself. "What do you mean locked them away? Do you know how this happened?" North asked. She began to explain to the Guardians that when she had first learned about her powers she had stayed hidden. But she couldn't stop doing what she did. When she was in certain moods characters from the books she read, would appear in her home. After that she locked them away in specially designed jails, locked away for years. Some she got back into the books but some of the villains she just couldn't keep control of. "Whenever I felt lonely, like here was never anyone for me to talk to, who understood me they would appear. I tried never to read unless I was happy or, I knew I could put them back inside the stories. This is all my fault." She said tears freely falling as she curled up into a ball, trying to hide from the Guardians. She thought they would for sure yell at her or lock her up. But all they did was stare in disbelief. None of them could believe that such a sweet girl, could do something this terrible. Tooth went and hugged the Muse as she shoke, tears like waterfalls. "Shh..." Tooth said, trying to calm her down. "It's not your fault, it's not your fault." What were they going to do now? Jack was home and probably never going to talk to them again, and Grace looked too broken and guilt filled, to do anything.

**I know it's kinda cliche and bad but I thought it needed a info chapter.**


	5. Truth

**Chapter 5**

I was terrified. Not only was I responsible for storybook villain's causing mayhem on the real world. but I remember everything my family, my friends, my Jack, and he didn't know who I was. I wasn't going to do anything with these people, not without him.

Wait a second, my Jack died 300 years ago. His sister told me! I had been devastated and had wished to be with him, and that's how I became this. If that's Jack how is he alive, and why didn't he come find me before? I needed answers so that's what I decided to go and get.

"Where's Jack?" I asked, forcing the tears to stop.

"Wintercrest, New York" Bunnymund said. "Why"

"Because I need to talk to him. I have questions that need answers." I explained. "He knows who I am so he'll talk to me, and maybe I can convince him to help. To take back his place as a guardian." The four heroes looked guilty. "Oh yeah that's right" she said very annoyed. "You didn't tell him a single thing about me." The Guardians just stayed silent. I left to fly home, when I got to the door I realized my necklace was gone. "Where's my necklace?!" I yelled. Bunny appeared instantly. "What's the problem mate?" he asked. "I had a golden heart-shaped necklace. Do you know where it is?" "Yeah I think Tooth's got it. Why?" "My powers are controlled by it" I explained. "I'll go get it" said Bunny. When he returned with the necklace I thanked him, put it on and left for Wintercrest.

When I arrived I searched for Jack, I found him sitting against a tree near a frozen lake. "Jack!" I shouted. "Muse?" he said. "What are you doing here?" "Looking for you" I said. "Why" he asked. I sat down in the snow across from him. "Because we both need answers. You don't know who I am and it's time you did" I said. I pulled out the golden chain from under my sweatshirt. "That necklace..." he said.

I grabbed it and changed back into my original form. In the place of a black-haired, brown-eyed girl was a brown-haired, blue-eyed young pale girl with a bright smile on her face. Jack's eyes widened. "Grace" he said his voice filled with happiness and love. "Hello Jack" I said. He rushed over and gave me the coldest but warmest hug I'd ever had. I hugged him back both of us crying our hearts out. "I missed you Grace." "I missed you to Jack" "How did you remember me" he asked. "Remember when I passed out when you visited my house?" I asked. "Yeah" he said. "When I saw you my memory's came back, very painfully, but you reminded me of everything from my past that I loved just by me seeing you." I said, a blush covering my entire face. He looked so cute with his snow-white hair covering his bright blue eyes, and his sparkling white teeth were so perfect.

Damn it I'm thinking like Tooth! "So what's your question that needs to be answered?" he asked. I'll ask you later. Right now the Guardians and I need your help to defeat the villain's." Jack's face fell, hatred filling his eyes. "This isn't going to help very much but it's my fault they're here in the first place." I confessed. "But how did you do that? You shouldn't be able to do that" said Jack. I got up and looked at him. "Didn't you ever listen to me? Imagination is one of the most powerful things in the world. So, are you with me?" I said. I held out my hand. He toke it. "Lets go kick some butt.


	6. Fear

**I don't own anything but Grace, the plot, and the title**

**Chapter 6**

The Guardians, Jack and Grace were all gathered at the North Pole. North had determined that the characters were in Florida, hidden among the characters in theme parks. "Okay so we just go down there, get them out, kick their butts, and have Muse lock them back up" said Tooth. "That is harder than it sounds, and it already sounds impossible" Grace said. The Guardians agreed. Jack on the other hand, "No, we can do it." "How?" Grace asked. "Your the one who said imagination was powerful. I know you can do it" he said. "No I can't!" She rushed out crying. "Grace!" Jack called racing after her. "Crikey! What's with her?" asked Bunny. "She's been through a lot in a short time"Tooth said.

Meanwhile Grace was sitting on one of her rainbows, when Jack came up and sat next to her. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face wet from crying. "Hey are you okay?" he asked. "Not really. I'm so sorry about my outburst in there, it's just. This is all my fault and I'm so scared that I won't be strong enough, or that I'll make it worse." Jack pulled her close. "Stop worrying. Remember what we used to do in these situations?" Grace backed away from him. "Oh no" she said fear and laughter in her eyes. "Oh yes. Tickle Monster!" he shouted. "NOOO!" she yelled running off the rainbow, attempting to get away from her crazy old boyfriend. When Jack caught her she fell to the ground laughing. "No! Stop it!" she said through the laughter. He stopped, his face right above hers. Her face turned bright red from his closeness. "Uh Jack" she whispered. "Sorry" he said helping her up. "We should get back. So they left with the Guardians for Orlando.

Sleigh rides but unlike Bunnymund, she loved it. The twists and turns were exhilarating, but even then she hung on to Jack, afraid she might fall off. Jack kept his arm around her so she wouldn't slip. When they arrived in Orlando it was night and the parks were closed. "Perfect timing" said North. They landed the sleigh in front of Universal and decided to split into teams to search the park. "I'll go with Bunny, Sandy you're with Tooth, and Jack you're with Muse" said North. Tooth and Sandy flew for Universal Studios, as did North and Bunnymund. While Jack and Grace ran towards the Islands of Adventure, the smaller park. The Guardians searched every storage room, every attraction and couldn't find any sign of the characters. On the other hand Jack and Grace figured out immediately were they would be hiding, a place they would all feel at home. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, in the Hogwarts Castle replica. They raced straight there. When they got to the entrance of Harry Potter they saw some weird looking creatures guarding it. Pointed ears, about the size of a young teen, and fully armored. "What the heck are those things?" asked Jack. "I've seen them before. Hmm...Opal Koboi was one of the villains that escaped right?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" "They're elves from the story! But how did she get them out? They can't be let out of books. Not unless she somehow got back her...magic" she breathed. "Voldemort, damn, damn, damn!" she said.

They had all the Guardians on their side but magic, and the magic of Voldemort at that, could possibly destroy them. "Okay we need to knock them out, then send a signal to the Guardians. They are highly armed so freeze them, than I'll tie them up and toss them behind a bush. While you throw their weapons in the lake. Okay?" she asked. "Got it" he said. He pounded his ice on the ground, frost slithering towards the elves. "What the?!" one said. Than he was frozen stiff, as were the other 3. Muse raced toward them and tied them up, Jack thawing them out as she did. Once they were tied up she enchanted the ropes to squeeze them if they tried to get out. Jack flew up with the weapons and then throw them into the lake. "They won't be going anywhere soon" he laughed. He flew down to Grace, landing softly on the ground.

"Jack look down." "Why?" he asked. "Because this is going to be bright" she replied. She rocketed to the sky. Jack looked down. She grabbed her necklace and thought of one thing. She disappeared in her place were the Northern Lights, stretching to signal the Guardians where they were. They arrived within seconds. The lights left and Grace fell to the ground. Jack realized what was happening fast enough to fly up and catch her. "Ow" she moaned. They landed and she sat down on a bench. "How did you do that?" asked North. "I told my necklace to change me into the lights" she explained. "But I've never turned into energy before, it drained me more than I thought." Jack nodded in understanding. He'd tried turning into snow before, just for the heck of it, but it made him dizzy for the rest of the day.

With that they left for the castle, Grace leaned up against Jack the entire way. They all entered the dark ride and went straight for the great hall. Sandy peaked around the corner and saw Voldemort in the Headmasters chair, Opal Koboi working on something at a table, and the Red Queen shouting something about off with the Guardians heads. "Hello" a low growl came from behind them. "Can I help you?" said a giant brown lion. They turned around. Muse gasped, "Scar."


	7. Tricks

**Chapter 7**

Bunnymund had been wrong when he said tiger. This was a giant evil lion! Scar led us into the great hall. They all glared at Grace, I thought she'd be vaporized by the way they were looking at her. "Off with their heads!" a large headed lady shouted. I'm assuming she's the Red Queen, and I know Voldemort's the guy with no nose in the middle there. "Welcome Guardians, we've been expecting you" Voldemort sneered. "Hello Tom" said a new voice. I looked to ask Grace if she had heard it to, but she wasn't there. There was this tall black haired boy with glasses instead. "Harry Potter!" Voldemort said. "Haven't you gotten the message already Riddle?" the boy said. "Grace?" I whispered to myself. She must've changed into that Potter boy, but why? I looked, he was scared, and fear glinted in his eyes. But it only lasted an instant, as if he realized his mistake.

"Harry Potter is in a book Muse, he can do no harm" the evil wizard said. Grace changed back. "Well done Riddle, you're smarter than I thought" she said. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted. He stood up as a burst of light shot out of his wand. "Duck!" Muse shouted. The Guardians fell to the floor, while Grace and I were shot into a wall by the spell. North ran towards Opal Koboi attempting to knock her out, while no one was paying attention. Apparently Koboi was though. She slid under him and slammed into the table. North fell to the floor, dent in his head. Bunnymund stamped his foot and tunneled into the ground. "Bunny, you coward" I shouted. I knew what he was doing, but I wasn't going to let them know that. I ran to Grace helping her up. Sandy and Tooth were flying, attempting to get close to the wizard and queen. But Voldemort hit them with some sort of control spell. "Kill Jack Frost and bring the Muse to me!" he shouted. Grace looked at me, determination in her eyes. I don't know how, but I know what she wanted me to do. As the Guardians started flying towards us, I twisted my staff and created a blizzard in the hall. Grace shifted into a small ice dragon. I jumped on and we flew around the hall, freezing everything as we went.

We landed on the ice and she changed back, dizzy from changing so many times. Voldemort broke out of the ice and grabbed her by the throat. His eyes were red with hate and anger. 'I will not die again Muse" he growled. He lifted his wand to her throat. "I will rule the real muggle world forever. " "Not gonna happen Tom" she calmly said. She kicked him in the gut, jumping out of the way as he fell into a bunny hole. "There you go mate" called Bunny. Grace closed her eyes and grabbed her necklace.

The villains disappeared before my eyes. She opened her ocean blue eyes, and started falling over. I caught her just in time. "That was fun" she said, a faint smile on her face. I laughed at her optimism. "Yeah it was" I replied. She giggled, than fell asleep.


	8. Guardian of Imagination

**Chapter 8**

After everyone was alright again I explained to them what happened. When we got to the North Pole, I toke Grace to a room to rest. I went back out to the main hall and watched the globe, looking at all the kids who believed in us, all the ones we had to protect. "I'll come back, if you'll have me" I told the Guardians. "Of course Jack! You'll always be a Guardian" said Tooth. "We should have told you everything from the beginning. It was our fault" North said. "No you guys were right to keep it from me till now. It would have been even more confusing if you hadn't" I said. I gave each of them a hug.

I heard foot steps behind me. When I turned around I saw Grace walking towards us. She looked like she'd just woke up, but when she saw me her blue eyes sparkled. 'Grace!" I said. I rushed over and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay." I put her down. She giggled, man she's cute. "Yes I'm fine Jack. Stop worrying." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was probably blushing really hard because I heard the other guardians giggle. Suddenly a long shaft of light came from the moon and hit the floor.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Man in moon has chosen new guardian" North said. His eyes wide. "Who?" I asked. The reached a symbol on the floor and a giant crystal figure came out. The crystal was a carving a beautiful girl, could have been anyone if it hadn't been for the necklace she wore. A heart shaped charm on a golden chain. "Who's the guardian?" Grace asked. "You" I said. "Say hello to the guardian of imagination, Grace the Muse" said North. She toke her oath, shining. I was proud of her.

When the short welcome/victory party was over I toke outside to relax. "I'm a guardian…" she said, amazement obvious. "Yeah, we get to work together" I said. "You know, as soon as I got my memories back the first thing I felt was grief." "Why?" "I thought you were dead, and I missed you" she replied, bright pink blush on her face. I grabbed her chin and pulled her to face me. "I missed you to, and I'm never letting you go again." I pulled her close and kissed her.

**I know the story (especially the ending) was cliche and or corny (I don't know which) but it just felt right to me.I've put up the first chapter of a sequel called Fun, Imagination, and Fear. I'm not going to continue it though unless people really want me to. I'm up to chapter 9 so it's longer, a lot longer, and i think it's okay. Please read it! Crlexi out!**


End file.
